One night with Freya Fazbear
by Whiskers Mooncat
Summary: Some years ago, a terrifying incident at Freya Fazbear's Pizzeria had left Mike deathly afraid of animatronics. So imagine how he feels finding himself back at that very same place and trapped under the clutches of the voluptuous bear girl herself: Freya Fazbear. Just what does she plan on doing with him? Whatever it is, Mike has a bad feeling about it... LEMON.


**While there's plenty of FNAF lemon stories out there, this one actually embraces the horror elements the series is known for. Hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

 _Some people fear darkness... Others fear what lurks in darkness..._

Mike wasn't merely locked up, he was entombed inside a cage forged from his worst nightmares. This particular cage looked harmless enough as it appeared to be a bedroom of sorts.

But if one knew who this room belonged to, they wouldn't want to stay the night to say the least.

If the darkness and waves of claustrophobia weren't enough, Mike was sat tied up and face to face with a door that could open at minute for _her_ to waltz in. It was akin to staring one's imminent demise straight in the face and the throbbing pulse in the veins of his ears signified every precious second slipping away...

Mike desperately wanted to wake up from this accursed nightmare but this was no dream. No one was coming to save him and he had long since given up trying to break the chains that bound him to his chair.

Worst of all he had been stripped down to just his underwear. He would have probably wet himself by now _if_ he didn't fear the prospect of angering _her_ more than anything else.

Maybe he ought to shut his eyes and hope he'd succumb to loss of consciousness. Yet somehow that was a fate even worse as _she_ would haunt him in his dreams too. She would chase him wherever he went. Simply put, there was no escaping her clutches.

Ever since that fateful day.

The day the incident took place... The day his "friends" humiliated him... Their words still echoed in his head now.

 _"Do it Mikey! Give her what she wants! Give her a nice **big** kiss!" they jeered while dragging him away by his arms._

He hated them for that... but he would never have condemned them to the fate that she did.

That was all in the past. That was years ago. Sure things hadn't been the same since then but he was glad to have escaped her clutches...

But now he had been forcefully brought back to face his fear. He wasn't a very strong individual back then, so why would he be now?

After he saw just what she was capable of... He wasn't merely terrified of her. He wanted to forget all about her. Erase any thoughts pertaining to her existence. But this girl had taken a liking to him and would never let him forget her.

 _"She's **coming**!" _ his intuition warned him _._

Mike reached his breaking point as the fragile shell that protected what little remained of his composure shattered as the door creaked open.

He wanted to wrench his eyes shut and hide himself away ever-so desperately! But he was no longer in control of his body, his fears had taken hold with the fury of a violent storm. He twitched and trembled with dreadful trepidation, his stomach was a mess of nervous knots, his throat unbearably dry and his thoughts a mess of incoherent strings terribly tangled together.

It was hard to see in the dark but Mike wouldn't mistake her presence in a million years.

It was her...

 **Freya Fazbear.**

Freya...

A name so sweet and innocent...

Yet she was monster! Concealed from ordinary eyes under the veil of a voluptuous "bear girl" for a lack of better term. A robotic anthropomorphized ursa who carried an incredible femmine grace that was sure to turn more than just a few heads.

Her body was composed of bio-mechanical tissue which behaved like human flesh around a metal endoskeleton. Everything about her was fake and synthetic but her figure was as close to perfection as inherently possible and robotic or not, she embodied definition of lust.

That meant nothing to Mike, he knew what she _really_ was. **A sexy abomination!**

Her eyes lit up and their hypnotic blue light pooled itself into the room as their inhuman gaze settled upon him. Mike felt himself turn stiff as a stone, being unable to draw his eyes away from hers, no matter how badly he wanted to.

At the same time Freya's signature melody played, an eerily soothing tune. It probably designed to lure one into a false sense of security. She stared at him for a count of ten before the whole room lit up on cue. Mike could see clearly now.

Freya was naked.

Robots don't usually wear clothes but this one had every reason to. Freya was equipped in every sense to be as biologically close to a female human as an android could get.

Unable to muster the courage to look away, Mike settled for lowering his gaze at the very least. That meant looking down south towards her nether regions but it was certainly safer then making eye contact with her. That would be challenging her dominance. Mike wouldn't dare...

Freya strolled over towards him. Okay perhaps "stroll" wasn't the right word to use.

You see, Freya's overly exaggerated style of walking practically commanded attention with how provocative it was. What with her swinging her hips from side to side with each step.

Such a sensual stride! It almost seemed painful but despite the fierceness of her body language, she pulled it off like a graceful dancer cast in the spotlight. Truly she was in complete control of herself and her surroundings because in the blink of an eye, she was standing before him.

Freya moved so quickly it took Mike a second to register it happening, until he realized he was face to face with her breasts.

"They're not real! They're not real!" he kept telling himself.

(No, he wasn't talking about her boobs.)

They couldn't possibly hurt him in the way her eyes could. Knowing that Freya wanted him to face her and Mike reluctantly complied at a snail pace, hoping to avoid direct eye contact. Mike tried putting on the bravest face he could muster. It made him look about as threatening as a puppy with a tummy ache.

How cute, she found his antics funny! She had been waiting for him for so long!

Finally, the human that she picked as her lover was before her! At last they could play together!

It made her feel strange... Was this the feeling of joy?

Freya had a hard time perceiving the concept of emotion. Her feelings weren't as refined as that of a human being. They always came in a swarm or a flurry or a haze and never really maintaining a solid state. Understandably, much like the other animatronics, her behavior would seem downright bizarre to most people.

Simply put, her mind was like that of a infant playing with its surroundings to see what kind of effect they would cause. Only in Freya's case she was a simple minded adult who was programmed with dangerous knowledge that could harm...

However that was only half of it...

Freya had been created as part of a special experiment. So what made Freya's mind especially different from her animatronic friends was that it was made up of two halves. One could consider them as Yin and Yang.

There was **true** Freya: her typical naive playful self but there was also another more **sinister** side she kept locked away. This side was much more intelligent and much less benign. "Nice" Freya didn't mind, as the sinister half always protected her and acted in her best interests.

Right now "Nice" Freya was in charge...

"Freya..." Mike subconsciously muttered while properly facing her.

For his pathetically brave effort, Freya rewarded him with a quick peck on cheek, once again moving as fast as a blur. It left a smear of crimson lipstick on his cheek. Mike struggled to keep his thoughts in check as she essentially marked him as her own. Mike forced himself to remember the mantra!

"Don't look into her eyes! Don't look into her eyes! Don't! Look! Into..."

Her eyes!

Oh no...

He'd done it.

Freya looked as innocent as ever. But then her shiny glass eyes seemingly stared right into his soul. She moved closer, disregarding whatever little shred of personal space he had left. Mike felt himself become as flat as cardboard, pressed tightly against the seat of the chair.

Freya took the opportunity to straddle him. Mike felt her carefully shift her weight onto his lap. He could possibly melt from the mere touch of her skin. It felt cold and lifeless yet she was making him feel unbearably hot and sweaty. Freya wrapped both legs around him in perfect unison. Like a boa constrictor she had her body entwined with his own.

The sight of squishy endowments, real or otherwise, were dangerously inviting so imagine the sensation of their touch on his bare skin. Mike sensed her unbelievably dynamic feet sneak behind the back of his chair to latch around his back.

No! He mustn't think such thoughts. This was Freya he was dealing with! He could allow himself to get...aroused.

Too late, Freya looked down with interest as she felt the bulge in his boxers press against her precious folds. They seemed to enjoy the attention, somehow dribbling a slimy transparent fluid onto the fabric of his shorts.

Supporting a grin, Freya began rubbing them against him while staring at Mike as if daring him to stop her. Mike shut his eyes and turned his head away. Freya could do as she pleased with him, he wasn't going to fight back.

But Freya wanted the one she loved to play along.

She roughly grasped him by his hair and _forced_ him to make eye contact with her, exhaling her cold breath in his face.

"No please no," Mike begged in his mind. "Not the eyes! Anything but that! Anything but..."

Oh no... Could she read his mind? She seemed to acknowledge what he feared. And then she spoke.

"Do it. Give Freya what she wants..." the otherworldly voice flowed from beyond her maw. "Give Freya a **big** kiss!"

Her choice of words triggered bitter memories of the first time he was forced to exchange lips with her. His brother and his friends, forced him to comply against his will. He couldn't escape then, nor could he now. Freya was more deadly than they could ever hope to be... That's why they weren't here now and she was...

He had to obey...

Mike swallowed a hard lump in his throat and meekly nodded; she squinted her eyes with a huff in satisfaction.

Freya took what she felt was rightfully hers, seizing him by his mouth.

Oh goodness...

They were so soft, _too_ soft...and they tasted so sweet, her aroma was so intoxicating... Freya grasped him with those skeletal fingers. Her luscious body entangled with the pathetic excuse he'd call his own. He was nothing compared to her. Just another dust mite whom she was generous enough to share her precious body with and perhaps some of her greatness may rub off.

She was so powerful...so exotic...he couldn't say no to this...he wouldn't...

He fully submitted to her whim. He didn't mind-heck no, he _wanted_ to become hers... The mere touch of her kiss was so incredible...

"This... isn't... so bad..." thought Mike, his mind entering a tranquil state of peace.

Freya slowly peeled off of him and he wouldn't have had it any other way. She nuzzled him with her nose as he could only look back at her stupidly. Closing his eyes to savor the feeling of her touching against him.

And he had been so scared before! Maybe was wrong... Freya wasn't as scary as he thought. Her loving touch made him feel so invigorated... so alive... so... vulnerable.

Fool.

The moment he opened his eyes, a scream was caught in his throat as every fiber of his being seemingly shattered, as he tried in vain to comprehend the horror in front of him.

Her eyes were gone now. Her most humane feature was reduced to two infinite voids of darkness, weeping what looked like tears of blood. And he was staring directly into those sinister black holes as they threatened to consume his very soul.

The concept of time was reduced to a slurry mess of images as his mouth slowly opened to let out his cry but Freya was already ahead of him. Her jaw was outstretched to seemingly impossible proportions, ready to gobble him up! Her metallic tongue danced like a silver snake inside the dark cave littered with the spikes that made up her teeth.

Freya let out a earsplitting scream that could only be described as a cross between a howl and a caterwaul. _Screaming right_ into Mike's terrified face, as he felt himself go limp from such an traumatic experience one would never want to comprehend. And as if someone had thrown a switch, he was out at the drop of a hat just like that.

With him having gone limp, Freya cradled him with curiosity. Her instincts had told her to scare him like that. She didn't realize what an effect they would have. Freya hoped he would wake up soon as she had not finished playing with him.

Deciding she was not very good at this game, she let the "other" half take over their body as it kept desperately hounding her to switch places.

... **  
**

Mike awoke to the unfamiliar sensation of being hunched over something and feeling uncomfortably bare. He slowly tried to recollect his thoughts of what happened before it dawned upon him like a bucket of ice water.

He was lying face down spread on Freya's lap. She had removed not only his restraints but his remaining garments too. It was time for the next stage of Freya's game who had undergone some changes herself, though he would not know.

Mike felt like a naughty infant leaning on her thighs. He turned his head to face her and she merely nodded with a grin in acknowledgement. What was she going to do to him now-

 _THWACK_

She spanked him. **Hard**. It **_hurt_**.

 _THWACK!_

She struck him again while he still recovered from the first. It hurt so much...

 _THWACK!_

Why was she doing this to him?

 ** _THWACK!_**

It felt so mortifying. So demeaning. So... strangely invigorating...

 ** _THWACK!_**

Freya showed no signs of stopping or growing tired. Mike fearfully clenched his teeth trying to ignore the pain.

 ** _THWACK!_** ** _THWACK!_** ** _THWACK!_** ** _THWACK!_** ** _THWACK!_** ** _THWACK!_**

It was no good, it hurt too much! He felt so sore. Whether begging would do him any good or not, he had to at least try and stop her.

"Freya please!" he whimpered with tear laden eyes. "No more please! Please Freya... No more..."

In response, Freya exhaled what Mike conclusively thought of as a sigh of sick satisfaction. No doubt, the fact that she'd gotten him to beg certainly sparked some sort of arousal within her. Thus she decided to spare him anymore of this punishment in favor of the next segment to her game.

With absurd strength in her scrawny robotic arms, Freya held him up close so she could mark him with kiss on the forehead before continuing. Immediately afterwards she let Mike fall to the floor like discarded trash before looming over him, giving him a clear view of her under carriage.

A single drop of its slimy fluid fell on his face, causing him to restlessly shift around in response. Freya punished him for moving without her permission by stepping on his chest. She treated him like he was an overgrown insect under her step.

Freya pulled her chair closer and sat down with an arrogant elegance as if she was royalty on her throne. She placed her arms behind her head and gave her legs a nice long stretch.

"Do it..." commanded Freya.

Mike didn't understand what she meant by that but he didn't dare to try getting up, she wouldn't like that. Instead he settled for lifting his head ever so slightly while still being confined to the floor. Freya stuck a hind-paw towards his face and wiggled her toes in front of him. She eyed his expression with gleeful anticipation.

Now Mike knew what she wanted but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. It made him feel so uncomfortable just thinking about it. Why would she want him to do that?

Noting his lack of enthusiasm, Freya's eyes lit up just for a brief second reminding Mike of the consequences of disobeying.

"Give Freya a big kiss...!" she droned.

That was all the encouragement Mike needed. He didn't hesitate for even a second once she coaxed him with the light. Anything but thought of Freya using her eyes on him. No matter what he had to endure, he didn't want to go through that traumatic experience ever again.

So he had to do it. He had to. He had to lick her tootsies. Her paws. Her soles.

The lowest point of her body and she forced him to be even lower than that.

Mike reluctantly stuck out his tongue and strained himself to make contact with her paws. It felt uncomfortable...but he continued anyway.

"I'm can't believe I'm tasting her _bear_ feet..." Mike realized.

Any other time he'd have made a joke or something about that but in the presence of Freya, Mike's sense of humor long since dissipated.

It didn't help that, the paler skin was made to taste like honey, like sugarcoating a poisonous fruit. A small comfort in a world full of pain. Mike welcomed it all the same as he ran his tongue up and down her soles. As he did so, he felt her ravenous gaze pierce through his body and mind.

Why must she keep looking into him like that? She no longer looked so innocent, now more smug and prideful. Freya's behavior was always an enigma but now it was as though she had been possessed to become more fiendish. She had him in full submission so why wasn't she enjoying herself rather than the sight of his plight?

It was sadism.

This Freya enjoyed kicking a dog while it was down. She enjoyed seeing the look of fear on his face.

So just when it seemed like he was feeling less repulsed and more subservient to her majestic self, perhaps even beginning to enjoy what he was doing. Freya decided to move on to the main course of her pet's meal.

 _Meal? Wasn't this supposed to be a game? Pet? She deemed the one she loved as a pet?_

The nicer Freya was now locked away in the recesses of the mind. She could see what was going on even if she did not entirely understand it. She could not possibly join a game where she did not know the rules. Surely her other half _must_ know what it was doing. Therefore she would not interrupt no matter what. Her other half always had her best intentions. Right?

"Give Freya what she wants..." echoed the sultry voice once more. "Give Freya a big kiss..."

Mike wondered if Freya could speak, why was she being so cryptic?

He should've known by now that Freya really communicated through body language. He had to remind himself that she was not human... She did not think like a human nor did the extent of her empathy extend to that of a human. Her body was the only humane thing about her.

Freya sprang him from his incoherent daydream by roughly restraining him by the strands of his hair once more. Dragging Mike's head closer, she drew his attention to the folds of her nether regions, spreading them apart with a fore finger and thumb.

"Whaaa!?" gasped Mike.

Without waiting for him to catch on. Freya shoved his face right down there and restrained him with her thighs. Her incredibly strong grip meant he would suffocate if he did not comply with her order. Panicking on the spot, Mike lashed his tongue about like a worm on dry land desperate for her to loosen her hold. But she refused to budge...

Only when Mike slowed down and put more effort into the brushy strokes of his tongue did she relax her grip on him. His hands were in fact free, so he slid one under to prod inside the depths of her labia. Pleased with his initiative, Freya stroked him on the head like as if she was petting a kitten while it was indulging its meal.

Mike noticed how her slick heat oozed some strange substance in response to his motions like a human female. Exactly what was it if she was not human? He tried not to think about it too much as he was forced to inevitably taste it. Well to be honest, it didn't taste _too_ bad. It was nice _almost_...

When she stopped stroking his head, Mike looked up at her with his tongue still buried in her muff. His tongue was wonderful but once again what really aroused Freya was his fear. Looking at him like a pet lapping up its meal, Freya found the comparison most delicious. So much fun!

For Mike it was about as fun as licking a plate clean while being held at gunpoint.

In fact, Freya had become so lax about the whole thing she didn't even use her hands to put him back in his place this time. She instead used them to rest her head while using her leg to bob his head back where it belonged.

Mike began to get more engrossed into what he was doing, latching on to her thighs with his hands and using his whole mouth for the job, sufficiently coating her snatch with saliva.

He felt her sticky lips squished against his own in a slippery fashion. She felt an euphoric sensation slithering like a snake across her body, sneakily climbing up her spine and coiling itself somewhere in her supposed cortex..

Simply amazing! An unbearable itchiness had bottled within her vulva and he was slowly soothing it with that slimy tongue of his! But when he raked his finger inside there to claw at the sensitive walls within, she knew there was only so much she could stand. The anticipation was teasing her to no end! She had to release! She had to! **Had to..**.

She let out a howl that carried the sound of sweet succulent satisfaction, Freya reached the peak of her climax spraying Mike with the fruit juices of his labor. With infinite patience he remained right where was as it splashed all over his face. Freya properly basked in the moment, properly letting herself melt away before returning her attention to him again. It felt _**marvelous**_ and she wanted _more_!

The main course had been served, now it was time for her pet's "just desserts" and boy would they be **_delectable_**...

Just how would Freya go about letting him-no forcing him inside her?

Would she let him crawl over into her like the insect he was? Or would she mount him from the top, seeing as how he was only fit to be her steed? Or would she be more creative as to provoke her captured rat even further?

Oh, there were so many choices!

But ultimately, Freya's choice would be one that properly asserted her dominance and his helplessness.

Freya forced him back on to the floor on his back, peering into his terrified eyes the whole time. Observing his loins she rolled her hind paw over his manhood a few times wanting it to stand up straight for her.

 _"How can something so scary be so seductive?"_ thought Mike, sweating profusely and trembling with fear.

There was nothing he could do to prevent his body from becoming aroused even at a time like this. Positioning herself on her feet and pinning him down by his chest, Freya gently began her descent. Mike's eyes snapped shut as Freya gently lowered herself on the tip of his spear, taking her time to thoroughly tease her pet with its special treat.

She deliberately fumbled her descent, landing herself in way that would have the plump edges of her slit would end up hugging his hardened wood horizontally. A kiss from her lower lips...

Still Mike couldn't bear to open his eyes, not even when she shifted her weight back and forth in a hypnotic rhythm, the moist puffy edges of her slick heat stroking his throbbing organ and coating it with her juice.

So he was playing "hard to get"? There was an easy way to get his attention.

Hoisting her rear higher up, Freya's hand wandered back and to take hold of his member and _squeeze_ it... **hard**. _Just_ hard enough to get his attention and open his eyes for her. Now with him watching her, she took the prize in her palm and with careful precision poked her precious pussycat.

And then...Freya shoved it right _**inside**_.

Mike winced in discomfort as his fleshy organ became imprisoned within the tenacious confines of her clammy cooch with an audible _click_. An immodest sigh escaped Freya's maw, sounding all too eager after only a **sample** of what was to come. Freya wiggled her rump where she sat, not merely to get comfortable but rather taunt Mike with the undoubtable feeling of having him trapped inside her.

 _"To think...my first time would be...like this..."_ lamented Mike.

It felt unbearably warm and uncomfortably tight in there. In fact, it got to the point where he was subconsciously begging for her to continue in the hopes that it would ease the pain. Well there was only one way to loosen her up...

Freya gave a her own precious booty a firm hard slap before bringing her lips dangerously close to his own. Mike expected her to kiss him but she gave him none. Odd...was he actually yearning for one?

" _Freya_... ** _want_**..." she droned with a look of primal lust in her eyes.

He understood now. She was daring him to challenge her advances, even though she had him pinned down like a hunter claiming it's prey. Freya had pressured him into this at first but now she was going to outright steal from him. Now that Freya was making all the moves in the game, Mike wasn't even a contestant anymore.

But if this truly was to be his final fate... then he would go out with one last act of defiance.

Mike pushed his head forwards and kissed her first, taking her by surprise. The duo just held themselves in that position for a while.

When their lips parted, Freya was taken aback with total shock at his incomprehensible change of attitude. He was deathly afraid of her, still was, still is! What possessed him to do something so daring?

The corner of Freya's lip rapidly twitched around and her breathing became erratic. At first Mike thought she was malfunctioning until it became apparent what she was trying to do.

"Ohohohohoho!" she broke into a loud fit of haughty laughter, widening her eyes and rocking her head back.

When she was done, Freya stared at Mike with an extremely large grin that bared way too many teeth, less human and more animal. Befitting as Freya's next course of action was to cling onto him like a voracious wild cat cornering a helpless little bunny. He felt her mammaries squish against his bare body, the tight grip of her digits digging into his skin and her lusciously soft lips crushed against his own.

Freya didn't bother warming up, instead going all out from the start, aggressively forcing him into complete submission. The apex of her thighs tingled in delight as she absorbed the sensation of his meaty pride pitifully attempt to claim the firm unyielding space inside her, time and again-all on her command.

Mike's body became his own instrument of torture as he danced to her sensual tune.

Just listen to the sound of his haggard breaths of blissful intoxication, the musk of his anxiety filling the air and above all else: her total domination of his manhood.

Freya's dominance was only matched by her repose, there was no sign of hesitance, concern or even fatigue. Her body was practically a living weapon, built for the sole purpose of making others her play-things. Inevitably Mike looked so weak and pathetic in comparison.

Freya loved that, or at least her dark side did.

Mike thought the only thing Freya loved was herself but that wasn't quite right. She also loved to break what was fine and delicate.

"Her grip on me is so strong..." thought Mike. "I'm so pathetic..."

Freya put a comforting hand on his cheek.

Why was she doing this to him? Hurting him then immediately comforting him? Just to hurt him some more...

It was cruel but simple.

He was her a toy for her amusement. He was a slave to her body.

He was nothing more than a means to an end.

It was Freya this was all about.

Freya the voluptuous robot bear girl with a trophy body worth risking death for... And here he was: plain old everyman Mike, just another easy meal for her to soon be forgotten.

For what seemed like hours there was nothing the sounds of the duo's...well "love making" was perhaps not the right word. Freya would beg to differ. She _loved_ the way he mashed against her, pumping into her puffy folds, nursing the heat within and sparking wonderful tingles of pleasure that raced across her spine.

Unknowingly her back arched itself in response to the feeling of his manhood piston into her muff continuously, forcing her body into a constant state of wondrous bliss. It was rare for Freya to lose control of herself but this was totally worth every second. Oh rhythmic motions she was making were divine!

Her glass eyes stared skywards into space, barely focused as she let her mouth hang open, succumbing solely to the thought of having her velvety lady lips squeeze and milk his deliciously meaty male member until they both felt as though they would explode from the pressure.

Freya hugged him tighter and moved her lips towards his ear. **  
**

" _Oh no! What is she doing now_!?" Mike panicked to himself.

She exhaled her warm breath on his skin to fervently tease him before whispering softly to his ear.

"Say my name," her sultry hushed voice commanded.

"F-F-Freya..." stuttered Mike, his throat having gone dry.

His captivator frowned before looking him dead in the eye.

"Now tell me what you are," she demanded.

Mike was confused to hear her talking in complete sentences.

"I'm... uh... uh-"

"-wrong."

Her cruelty knew no bounds. Mike winced in pain as her precious love tunnel tightened its passage, clamping his shaft like a vice grip. Worse yet she continued to thrust as he tried in vain to recuperate. To consider all the pain she had inflicted on him so far... Only to learn that she had been holding back this whole time.

Freya slowly released him and seized his face in her hands.

"You are _my_ pet," stated Freya.

Mike could only feebly nod at this point.

"Say it. Tell me what you are."

"I am your pet... Freya!" Mike desperately and quickly added that last bit on.

Supporting a large grin, it was clear that Freya was most pleased with him.

But her thrusts continued to be relentlessness. And before long... Mike subconsciously met her thrust for thrust. Like his brain had been shut off and his body set to only concentrate on the bittersweet feeling of fornication that he'd been suppressing.

Mike felt himself slipping, he had to hold onto Freya with both arms in embrace for support. Freya: the same person-no monster inflicting all this pain on to him. And he was seeking her comfort...

That much kindness, she could spare for him. Even while ramming against his rod and locking her legs possessively around his spine, at the same time Freya held him in a motherly embrace affectionately stroking his hairs, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead.

He couldn't hold it in much longer... The intense heat of her thick plump honey pot was melting the fibers his fleshy member... So hot... So moist...and slimy... Faster!

He couldn't hold it in!

He wanted to release his load inside her! No he _needed_ to release his creamy load inside her! Faster! Nowhere else would do! Faster! After all the punishment she'd given him! More! He wanted her to feel it slosh around inside her! More! All he could think of was filling her belly with as much of his seed as he could! More More More! She wanted it? _**She'd get it!**  
_

"Aha-ah-haah!" gasped Mike in between pants, finally letting it all rush out in a hot gooey mess.

"Oooooohhhh!" mewled Freya as immodestly as she could, having put off her own climax until now.

Reaching that wondrous point, Freya let out a succession of satisfied gasps, her fingers and toes curled tightly as she jerked her head back as far as she could and felt her eyes roll upwards in their sockets even letting her tongue hang out _! To her, there was nothing that felt greater than this..._

Their respective fluids met in a mingled mess within the confines of her muff as Mike pumped it all in. It splashed everywhere until the sticky substance had sufficiently coated every inch of her interior. Freya moaned with delight as the goopy fluid extinguished the intense heat that had been fired up in her love box. A shiver raced down her spine as she watched it slowly ooze out of her snatch and dribble itself down Mike's deflating member.

After giving in to his lustful urges, Mike was left feeling most dirty and violated when it was over. She'd done it. She had broken him to the point of wanting to mate with her even if just for a moment.

Freya on the other hand couldn't have been happier. She gently peeled herself off him as his shaft withdrew with an audible _plop_ sound. A slimy string of his seed still connected the duo.

To emphasize her enjoyment Freya twined two fingers around the string before digging into the gooey folds of her labia to lap up their essences. After licking her fingers clean, she assaulted Mike by the lips yet again. Making him taste his pride as well as demanding one final a piece of his plight through a powerful lip lock.

Their tongues mashed together but Mike's barely put up a fight, the fact that he was exhausted didn't help him one bit. Once Freya was satisfied she dropped him back to the ground where he belonged.

Freya might have finished but Mike's job was far from over. He would clean the mess he made.

With him lying on his back, Freya crouched on her tip toes to hoisted her lower lips right over his mouth.

"Kiss it clean for me..." ordered Freya.

Mike was tired, knackered, humiliated, shattered, finished... And yet...

He complied with her instructions, wasting no time in lapping up the slimy stuff from her folds. His head was swimming, his body felt numb and his perception of reality was distorted.

 ** _Now_ ** Mike looked totally defeated, like he would pass out any second. She'd already won.

But it was not enough for Freya to succeed, Mike had to **lose**. Only when there was nothing left to lose would she win.

Did he really think she'd let him go if he played along? How foolish he was to think such a thing.

Now was the time to use the one thing that Mike feared about her above all else. It was too terrifying for him to even comprehend let alone experience. Freya towered over him with her hands on her hips.

Oh he WAS going to look at it. He _would_ make eye contact with her if she demanded it. Freya would not take "no" for an answer.

"No..." whimpered Mike feeling hot salty drops run down the sides of his face. "No... please... not that..."

Mike was literally in tears now, so Freya briefly kissed him to comfort him.

Was she really comforting him or rubbing salt in the wound? Was it possible to do both at the same time?

He was powerless to stop any of her advances.

Finally she held him up and let loose _the stare_ as her eyes lit up again with their ethereal blue glow.

One would wonder how a mere stare could frighten a man so much?

Well, if eyes are the windows to the soul, what could one expect to find in creature who has none?

Locking pupils with her was like staring into two endless black holes that threatened to drown Mike in endless darkness. He felt as though she was devouring him from the inside out, his body being rendered useless as if it was stripped of the life within one fragment at a time.

Time seemed to slow down as if to prolong his pain, he could only helplessly watch unable to let the screams out of his throat as he felt himself dissipate to emptiness.

As her black irises swallowed him up, an otherworldly blue light was juxtaposed against the circles of her sclera. This was not a light of hope but an act of invasion. Her eyes shone a flare powerful enough to penetrate the very foundations of his mind. It wasn't enough that she'd broken his body and spirit but now she was assaulting his last mental refuge, literally entering his mind, leaving no place for him to hide from her wrath.

Soon there was no light, no sound, no pain... Only the everlasting darkness. His body wasn't his anymore it was hers...

"He's all yours..."

Freya's normal half regained control of her body as the dark side dissipated within the recesses of her subconscious.

 _Oh dear! He'd passed out again... Oh well, it would probably be better if he was asleep for her plan._

Freya finally scooped up Mike's unconscious body in her arms bridal style and walked away with him.

Marionette would surely punish her for what she did. Not because Marionette held any sympathy for Mike but rather for her breaking the rules. Marionette just wouldn't understand. None of them would. Sure her animatronic friends would likely support her.

But none of them could understand just what kind of attachment she felt for Mike.

Oh well, this was worth any punishment they could give her.

In fact, she would be saving them the trouble by punishing herself. An ultimate sacrifice she would make for Mike. She knew he could never stay with her. So there was only one solution.

From today, Freya Fazbear would exist no more. This was the deal she made with her other half.

Her other half would keep her old body and she would be free to be together with Mike.

No one would ever separate them again.

...

Tell me, how wonderful does it feel to awaken from a nightmare?

That inexplicable feeling, to know it was all just a dream and nothing more?

Even when you cannot remember what was haunting you but you're glad it's over anyway?

A harmonic tranquility washes over you and cleanses the mind of the fears that plagued it...

Mike was ever so grateful for that feeling right now.

The white rays of the ceiling lights above him were a relieving sight to behold.

No more darkness.

The nightmare was over. He could confirm that because his body felt undamaged, unsoiled and unhurt...

He was no longer in Freya's room. No longer restricted.

It was all over. He was free...

At last, Mike raised a shaky hand to wipe his forehead. His forehead... **there was no sweat**... on his forehead?

That didn't feel right...

Mike slowly diverted his eyes towards his... claws? His hand! That **wasn't** his hand!

No...

No no no no no NO! NO!

Mike simply let out an ear-splitting scream as the truth dawned upon him.

It couldn't be! Where his hand should be, instead there was a white furred paw tipped with metallic pink claws...

 ** _This_** was hand? Then what about...

He scrambled to his feet only to collapse back on to the floor, not being used to his new hind paws. They boasted a similar color scheme.

Mike stared into the trembling shaky paws that took the place of his hands.

At last he noticed the full length mirror that had been left in the room, most certainly for him to admire his new visage.

Mike staggered towards it to see his own reflection.

The mirror instead showed a white fox with streaks of pink in its fur, perfectly filed claws, a brilliant bushy tail, a slender yet muscular figure...

He wasn't Mike anymore... He was Mangle!

The lost animatronic! It had supposedly been damaged and hidden away. Somehow he was in its body! No, it WAS his body!

Through some arcane transmutation he had become just like this. In this form he looked practically like a tom-girl. The only thing that hinted towards his gender was the shaft that hung at the apex of his thighs. A subtle reminder of who he once was...

Mangle stared at himself in the mirror long and hard, trying to contemplate his new form. Those mysterious yellow eyes stared back at him and into him. Admittedly they looked beautiful and mysterious. Everything about Mangle did. Those were not words Mike would use often, least of all to describe himself... But Mike was no more, there was only Mangle now.

His right eye glimmered green for a brief moment and a voice whispered inside his head. Quite literally _inside_ his head.

" **It's me...** " called the voice.

Mangle could recognize that voice anywhere.

It was Freya Fazbear.

In his panic he had forgotten all about her. Where had she ran off too?

Turns out that she had fused with his new body. His right eye seemed to house her consciousness and grant him a new outlook, almost like a sixth sense.

Now her presence would be with him wherever he went. And now that they had become one, he could even share memories with her. They did not only see from each others perspective but also from each others minds.

At last, it all made sense to him as he sat there absorbing Freya's memories.

 _Freya's desire was to keep Mike all to herself and was willing to harm anyone in her way of reaching that goal, himself included. Being inhuman, she had a very warped and sadomasochistic view on love. To her it meant sharing feelings: both the good and the bad, the light and the dark, the pleasure and the pain._

 _She had spared him from the wrath of Marionette all those years ago when the animatronics assimilated his so called "friends". Thus she legitimized her lover's suffering as an act of love. It was true that she had mated with him against his will and even turned him into Mangle._

 _But she had also given up everything just for him. Freya's old body with her dark side would take a new life of it's own as Goldie: a nick name for Golden Freya._

Mangle sat down trying to comprehend everything that had happened to him.

"I love you my pet..." Freya whispered.

Did he hear that right? _Pet_...

That was to be their relationship even if they were on equal terms now. Mangle wouldn't argue, he couldn't, he was too broken. He would never have the power to challenge her back, he needed her to support and guide him now more than ever.

Even though he was in control of this body, he was naive and needed guidance. Of course Freya would be more than happy to help him.

"I love you too Freya..." replied Mangle.

Did he really mean that? He wasn't sure what to think anymore.

She certainly meant every word despite everything she had done to him. And worse still, he found that he didn't want to part with her. Was this what they called stockholme syndrome? He must have gone crazy. Makes sense after what he'd gone through.

For the first time, he was certain he would have no nightmares.

Now that he was living in one, nothing else mattered anymore...

...

But the story does not end here...not even on a bittersweet note like this.

The fact is not all stories have happy endings. This one _does_ , but not necessarily for Mangle.

Mangle was brought back to reality from his daydream after being prodded by a pair of red and clawed paws.

Oh no. That only meant...

"Yarr!" a sultry voice snickered.

It was Foxy!

She wanted to _play_ with him.

Unlike Freya, she didn't even try to hide how much she was going to enjoy this, her face still supporting that ever present rictus grin. Except this time she _really_ meant it.

Before Mangle could utter a word he was lifted on to his feet by a blue lapine that nibbled on his shoulder.

"Hiya!" she chuckled.

Oh no! Bonnie was here too!

"Fun Fun Fun!" cooed yet another girly voice.

Looking to his free shoulder he found a birdie that giggled as if she was merely posing for a picture.

Chica was here too?

That only left...

" **It's me**..." Goldie mimicked Freya while making her way into the room.

They all boasted carbon copies of Freya's perfect feminine body imbued with their own personal grace. The charming yet roguish Foxy, the smug prideful Bonnie, the flowery and energetic Chica and of course, Goldie who was a revamped model of Freya with a golden glaze!

"You?" muttered Mangle. "You're Freya's other half!"

"That's right," said Goldie. "I was the one sharing a body with Freya."

"Y-you can t-talk?" Mangle said taken aback.

"We all can," explained Goldie. "But only _I_ can speak freely...

"Fun! Fun! Fun!" Chica chimed in.

Mangle didn't know how to respond to that. In fact he wasn't sure of what to say to any of them, where would he even begin? He had so many questions! And yet not one could escape his lips in the form of a coherent sentence.

All this thinking, all these strange events, all this tension... It caught up to him in a haze, to the point where he just looked fed up and exhausted with all this commotion.

Deciding he might as well start somewhere, Mangle tried to converse.

"So... are you really Freya?" he inquired.

"Yes and no..." replied Goldie.

Mangle rolled his eyes at more cryptic riddles.

"I was always a part of Freya," explained Goldie. "But now her true self rests within you. As such, you may refer to _me_ as "Goldie." That is the identity of this body now."

"Goldie huh?" echoed Mangle, reminiscing what the memories taught him.

"Bonnie!" the blue bunny girl introduced herself with a spin.

"Foxy," grinned the aptly named red vixen.

"Fun-fun!" sang Chica.

This caused Bonnie to nudge Chica and Foxy to whisper in her ear.

"Chi-ca!" the yellow bird corrected herself whilst using an arm to hug both her friends.

"I know who you all are..." confessed Mangle solemnly. "I guess I'm one of you now aren't I?"

"Correct..." grinned Goldie. "And now that introductions are over... it's time for your initiation Mangle!"

"Initiation?" repeated Mangle.

"To break in your new body: you will _mate_ with each of us," instructed Goldie.

Mangle was dumbfounded. This couldn't be happening... This couldn't be real...

Never mind the part about becoming a sentient animatronic. Or being traumatized in ways most people couldn't even fathom. Or that fact he had yet to spend even a solid hour in this new body of his...

After all THAT, he was finding himself right back where he started, except this time he was being preyed on by not one but four beautifully built mechanical monstrosities.

This was madness.

Goldie expected him to protest, even just a little but really he seemed indifferent to his ordeal by now. She didn't mind, that just made things easier!

"As your new leader," she continued. "You _will_ do as I say, or you _will_ be punished. All of us were built with that purpose in mind and that includes you. The girls and I can hardly wait to start! So if you'd please?"

Each of the girls struck a voluptuous pose for him. Chica crouched on her tip toes and spread apart her labia, Foxy crawled on all fours giving him a clear view of her booty, Bonnie played with her endowments with a sly grin and Goldie merely stood with her hands on her hips.

"Well?" asked Goldie.

Mangle gulped as he felt his new vulpine member stand stiff on cue. Deciding to accept his new life with whatever little shred of dignity he had left, Mangle slowly nodded in agreement.

"...Fine I'll do it..." began Mangle, his lips slowly curling into a smile. "I don't suppose you'll take _no_ for an answer..."

Goldie returned the gesture.

"How very perceptive of you..." she grinned. "Let's begin!"

...

The security cameras in the room taped the whole thing interlaced with static... Hours later...someone was observing the recorded footage with high interest...

 ***bzzzt***

Mangle was stuffing his fleshy plump package into Bonnie's maw rapidly and relentlessly. Bonnie made no attempt to resist his advances. In fact she welcomed them by clasping his rump firmly with both hands aiming for maximum force. Mangle refused to lay a finger on her, instead clawing into the wall behind her to prove he could exert as much force with his legs alone.

Back and forth, back and forth they went for what seemed like ages. And then Mangle peeled Bonnie's mouth of off the slimy eel she suckled on, letting it tap her on the nose as it slid out. Because there was only one way to quench both of their thirsts...

Crawling on to all fours, Bonnie presented her cushiony hindquarters for him to admire. Mangle wasted no time pouncing on to his prey and shoving the _raging bull_ inside her _tunnel of love_. Within moments, the bunny girl felt as vulnerable as a mouse under the possessive grasp of the feminine-esque vulpine. She collapsed on to her belly from the sheer ferocity of his approach, which never ceased to stop.

Mangle careened his neck over so he could trap her lips is an aggressive lip lock before his shaft erupted like a pent up volcano inside the depths of her puffy crevice.

 ***bzzzt***

Chica was the next one to be serviced, made to lie on her back by Mangle, her legs hoisted in the air for him to latch on to as his _bee stinger_ invaded her _rosebud._ Faster and faster! Chica huffed and squirmed under his grasp as he pounded her tuna raw and tender. After countless turns, one particular thrust set off a mild shock that raced up her spine.

Next thing Chica knew, Mangle peered into her bashful eyes, her legs still in his paws grasp as he brought her feet in line with her head. She felt her breath get taken away as Mangle's tongue charged inside her beak and wrestle her own into backing down. To neglect to mention the fact that all this time Mangle had kept up it's rigorous pounding of her precious porthole.

In due time, she felt his cannon fire its creamy load soothing every inch of her sore cervix after which Mangle affectionately licked her cheek like a true canine.

 ***bzzzt***

Now it was Foxy's turn. Perhaps because she was vixen, Mangle was especially wild with her. Perhaps he wanted to prove he was a worthy mate.

Or perhaps he'd simply gone insane with lust...

Foxy howled into submission as she felt him ram into her _velvet goldmine_ and rob its innocence with each blow. What made things spicier was the fact that she was standing up suspended by her wrists in his clawed hands, all while he took her from behind.

He was so rough with her! Foxy began to feel dizzy and after Mangle mashed against her peachy pillows over and over again. But Mangle wasn't merely satisfying himself. He _needed_ to see her locked into submission and lost in a euphoria of his own doing. Mangle changed their position so now he was lying on his back, Foxy on top of him and him latching on to her bosoms for support.

Time dragged on as Foxy was lost under Mangle's sensual spell. Everything broke apart as Foxy howled in delight when Mangle nibbled on her neck and released rope after rope of his seed into her womb.

 ***bzzzt***

There was one more prize left for Mangle to claim and of course he'd saved the best for last. Freya may have been the one who did all this to him but Goldie was the one pulling the strings behind the puppet. She had turned Mike into this monster and now she would satisfy his monstrous urges. From Goldie's perspective she was not looking at Mangle or even what was left of Mike. From the look in the white fox's eyes she saw... **Freya**.

Such thoughts only drove Goldie into a passionate haze as Mangle pinned her against the wall and his lips greedily met her own. Even though Goldie went as far as to share tongues with him, Mangle demanded more. Crushing their bodies tightly against each other, Goldie could _feel_ the fiery heat that burned within his loins, fueling his erotic appetite.

Completely succumbing to the feral urges he had bottled up for so long, Mangle lifted Goldie up by her legs and held her securely against the wall. At last...he let loose his _raging serpent_ into the luxuriously warm silky soft confines of her _love chamber_. In layman's terms and without the sugarcoating: he thrusted his hard and throbbing cock into her tender moist pussy.

What ever happened to the exo-spineless sniveling human that was supposed to be inhabiting this body? Mangle was truly something else, the way he slammed into her with cold indifference. He drove into her with a mechanical rhythm, that was reminiscent of a beating heart. Did either of them even have a heart anymore?

They must have thought Goldie. How else could she love this so much? And clearly Mangle held feelings of bitter resentment. Goldie loved that. The idea of him mating with her out of spite was highly _arousing._ Goldie coiled her legs around his back and hugged his neck while Mangle's claws dug into the squishy cheeks of her posterior and his hot breaths exhaled into her face. So...hot...so...sensual...so marvelous!

The golden bear could hardly contain her excitement as Mangle filled her honey pot to the brim with his sticky nectar. Goldie let out an all too satisfied sight even though her nether regions felt like a sloppy mess. But Mangle was far from finished with her...

Briskly but gently letting her on to the ground, Mangle didn't hesitate for even a second to push his still stiff scepter straight into her mouth, forcing her to suck it clean. That she did, as if it was a succulent sweet treat solely for her, she suctioned every drop off of it and continued to lick it with her tongue after she was done. Mangle rewarded her efforts by splurging one last load right in her smug little face.

Mangle couldn't help but smile at his handiwork. Surprisingly Goldie felt the same, as she cracked a devious smile and licked her lips intently.

 ***bzzzt***

There was more to see...

 _What more could there possibly be left to follow?_

"Mmm, seems like you really enjoyed yourself, didn't you?" inquired Goldie.

"Yes..." confirmed Mangle.

He looked into his pink clawed white paws again but this time... a maniacal glee was swarming over him as he became captivated with such power at his own disposable.

"This...feels...amazing!" he continued. "I love this body! I love this form! I love the power! I love _you_ Freya! I don't want to change back ever! I **_am_** Mangle!"

"I'm glad to hear that," agreed Goldie. "You'll make an excellent addition to the Fazbear crew, Mangle. You're going to love it here..."

Mangle liked the sound of that.

"But now that you've had a turn with each of us..." Goldie seductively continued with a sly smile. "Each of _us_ will now have a turn with _you!_ "

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Mangle in honest confusion.

Foxy answered his question by taking his loins within her paw. Unlike the soft padded touch of Freya, Foxy's fingers ended with dangerously sharp unsheathed claws. If she was not careful she'd leave a mark. But in her grasp, Mangle had to admit it was rather... arousing.

Instead of what Mangle had come to expect by now (that being more erotic activity) instead there was a bright flash of light which briefly disoriented him.

When Mangle could see again, _he_ was no longer _himself_ so to speak.

"Aaah! What have you done to me!?" cried Mangle.

"Come now," crooned Goldie. "We're robots. Did you really think the concept of gender is a permanent deal for us? All of us can change at the drop of a hat. It makes for great fun!"

"What!?" gasped Mangle. "Then I'm really... really..."

Mangle couldn't quite bring _herself_ say it.

Feeling down south, Mangle noticed the phallic organ was gone and a pair of labia hung in their place. What made it hard to see was the fact that Mangle's chest was a lot bigger and squishier than it was before too.

"Yesss..." hissed Goldie like a sinister serpent. "I hope you had fun, making us submit to your hand. Because now it's our turn to do the same to you!"

Mangle's rump hit the ground as each of them began advancing towards her direction, each with a hardened rod emerging from their crotch as if they had always been there. To thoroughly intimidate him, Goldie and co kept their mammaries present for whatever reason, probably to stress how little such ideals meant to them.

"No please! Stop! This isn't what I wanted! No no no!" begged Mangle.

"Don't be selfish!" Goldie chided. "We let you have fun with _us_ , and I assure you... reversing the roles can be quite enjoyable for everyone!"

"This can't be happening..." said Mangle, fearfully giving up all resistance.

"Like it or not, you're one of us now and you will do as I say..." affirmed Goldie. "So let's give Freya what she wants. Give her a **big** kiss!"

 ***bzzzt***

There was one final clip.

All four of them took Mangle on at once.

Lying down on top, Mangle felt Foxy continually pound her muff intent on filling her womb. Bonnie suckled on one of her teats while Chica contended herself tasting Mangle's paws and both of their members were being milked in her hands. And finally, Goldie's member was kept securely in Mangle's mouth as he pistoned into her maw.

The look in Mangle's eyes was empty, her thoughts unfocused, her body entirely in the moment. Mangle couldn't feel anything any more, her figure having gone numb from being overworked. Mangle no longer cared about what was happening, succumbing entirely to the act at hand. This went on for so long... **  
**

Until finally, all of them simultaneously released their goods, coating the light-headed Mangle with their collective seed.

Having seen enough, Marionette turned off the computer and left the security room.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **This was quite a strange concept for a story wasn't it?**

 **This idea came about as a result of the fact that most FNAF lemons I've seen are rather tame. That isn't inherently a bad thing per say, but I do like variety. Who's to say you can't have seductive robots that can be scary as well?  
**

 **Well I hope y'all enjoyed this fic. If you liked it/disliked it/were freaked out by it (or maybe even all three) let me know by leaving a review.**

 **I welcome constructive criticism so don't be shy. 'Til next time, bye!**


End file.
